Love Affair
by TanisaNursyifa
Summary: Bagaimana jika Yunho tak hanya mencintai satu orang ? . Bagaimana jika orang itu tak mau melepasnya ? D .YAOI,MXM,Yunho, Jaejoong , Junsu , Yoochun . Tanisa balik lagi niihh heheh :D keep or delete yaaa ? hehe
1. Chapter 1

" Yunho-yaa~ , kau yakin kau tak mau ikut menemaniku berbelanja ? " Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan pelukan Yunho di pinggangnya . Ia pun berbalik menghadap sang suami yang hanya tersenyum menatapnya .

" Mianhae Jae , tapi aku sangat lelah . Kau tau sendiri kan belakangan ini aku selalu lembur kerja ? . " Jaejoong pun mengangguk dengan pout yang dibuatnya . Sebenarnya ia sangat mengerti keadaan Yunho-nya . Tapi , ia juga ingin mempunyai waktu berdua dengan Yunho-nya , karena beberapa tahun ini ia memang sibuk .

" Mianhae baby , tapi aku memang benar benar lelah . Untuk hari ini saja hmm . " Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut , dan membuat Jaejoong lagi lagi hanya mengangguk pasrah .

**** Affair ****

Aku menghela nafas-ku , ku rapat-kan jaket ini erat erat . Aku berjalan dengan cepat di tengah tengah kesibukan kota seoul . Hari ini terasa sangat dingin . Sayang sekali Yunho tak bisa menemaniku pagi ini . Padahal , aku sangat merindukannya . Rasanya sudah sangat lama aku tak pergi berdua dengannya .

BUGH -

Shit .

" M-mian .. M-Mianhae . Aku tidak sengaja. " Ia menjulurkan tangannya kearahku , mencoba membantuku untuk berdiri .

" Gwenchannaeyo ? " Tanya-nya saat aku membetulkan sepatu-ku yang sedikit terlepas karena tadi ia menabrakku hingga jatuh .

" Ne , gwenchannaeyo . " Aku tersenyum dan akhirnya melihat wajahnya . Eh , Junsu ? .

" Kim Junsu ? "

" Kim Jaejoong ? "

Kami akhirnya berpelukan , sudah hampir 12 tahun kami tidak bertemu . Saat itu , kita masih berumur 14 tahun .

" Yah , aku dengar , kau sudah menikah Jae ? Siapa orang yang beruntung itu ? . " Ia tersenyum , ia masih sama seperti 12 tahun yang lalu .

" Ne , aku sudah menikah Su . Hmmm kau tau Jung Yunho. ? . " Ia terdiam beberapa saat tanpa senyuman dan tanpa berkedip . Apa aku salah bicara ?

" Ahhh . Mollaeyo , kau belum pernah mengenalkannya padaku . " Ia tersenyum lagi , tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda .

" Hmmm . Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau ikut kerumahku ? Aku sangat rindu padamu Su . Dan disana , aku akan mengenalkanmu pada suami-ku . Bagaimana ? " Ia terlihat berfikir , lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk .

" Tapi sebelumnya , temani aku memilih piano baru oke ? "

" Piano ? Aku tak pernah tau jika kau suka bermain piano , Jae . "

" Ahh itu , sudahlah , ikut saja " Ucapku dan menarik tangannya .

**** Affair****

" YunHo-aahh ~! Aku pulaaang ! " Aku sedikit berteriak agar ia mendengarku . Aku menarik lengan Junsu agar ia masuk denganku .

" Ne baby , I am here ! . " Yunho berteriak dari dalam sana , dan anehnya , aku merasa bawhwa tangan Junsu yang ada di dalam genggamanku semakin membeku .

" Come on Su , ia ada di dalam . " Aku kembali menarik tangannya kemana arah suara suamiku tadi . Sepertinya dari arah dapur .

" Yunho~ aku membawa teman lamaku kesini . " Ia masih sibuk membuat sesuatu disana . Dan dengan perlahan , ia berbalik kearahku dan Junsu berada .

PRANG -

Entah disengaja atau tidak , gelas berisi coffee di tangannya jatuh kelantai setelah melihatku dan Junsu . Ani , dia hanya melihat Junsu .

" Kau kenapa Yunho ? " Aku segera berlari menghampirinya dan menggenggam tangannya yang berubah menjadi merah karena air panas itu mengenai kulitnya . Ia masih terdiam hingga akhirnya ia menatapku dan tersenyum melihat raut ke-khawatiran di wajah ku .

" Gwencahnna chagi , aku hanya ceroboh ." Ia tersenyum kepadaku , dan sedetik kemudian , perehatiannya teralih pada Junsu . Ia menarik tangannya yang ada di genggamanku , lalu tersenyum padaku .

" Ahh , aku lupa . Ini Junsu , ia teman kecilku , Yun . " Yunho menatap Junsu , lalu tersenyum padanya .

" Anyeong , Yunho imnida . Kau pasti sudah mengelku lewat cerita istri-ku kan ? " Yunho tertawa pelan . Ia menghampiri Junsu dan menjabat tangan Junsu dengan tangannya yang merah itu .

" Ahh , ne . Jaejoong memang menceritakanmu terus saat perjalanan kami kemari . Dan , Aku Kim Junsu . Senang berkenalan denganmu . " Aku tersenyum , aku sangat senang jika mereka bisa akur dengan cepat seperti ini .

****Affair****

" Turunkan aku disini ." Yunho sama sekali tak menoleh kepadaku , ia tetap fokus pada jalanan gelap ini .

" Mianhae , Su . "

TBC -


	2. Chapter 2

" Turunkan aku disini ." Yunho sama sekali tak menoleh kepadaku , ia tetap fokus pada jalanan gelap ini .

" Mianhae , Su . "

Aku mengigit pelan bibirku . Mata ini mulai samar karena air mata .

Ini bukan masalah untukku , tapi aku tau bahwa ini adalah sebuah masalah . Aku mencintainya , sangat mencintainya . Aku tau aku sangat bodoh karena mempunyai hubungan dengan seseorang yang telah menikah . Tapi entah mengapa , perasaan bodoh ini memberitahuku untuk tidak melepaskannya . Tapi di sisi lain , aku pun tak mau mengkhianati sahabatku sendiri .

" Saranghaeyo , Yun . " Air mata ini mengalir di pipiku .

Aku tak tau apa arti semua ini , bahkan aku tak berfikir apa tanggapan-mu . Aku tau jika aku akan menyakiti perasaan orang lain . Tapi aku tak bisa menahannya , aku terlalu mencintaimu .

" Nado , Su . Tapi , aku juga mencintai-nya . " Ia menggenggam tanganku , sementara matanya masih setia pada jalanan gelap . Air mata ini kembali mengalir setelah mendengar perkataannya . Sakit , tapi aku tau , inilah yang harus kuhadapi jika aku memang ingin terus bersamanya .

" Aku tau .. "

Mobil ini berhenti di depan apartemen-ku , dengan tergesa gesa aku pun turun dari mobil miliknya . Dan untuk pertama kali-nya , aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya . Seandainya aku bisa melepaskan-mu , mungkin perasaan-ku tak akan se-sakit ini .

" Terimakasih kau telah mengantarkan-ku pulang , Yun . " Tanpa kusangka ,Yunho turun dari mobil . Ia berlajalan mendekatiku , dan ia berada di hadapanku sekarang .

" Mianhae , Su . Tapi aku benar benar mencintai kalian berdua . " Aku menunduk , dan ia mulai memeluk tubuhku .

" Tapi , kenapa harus Jaejoong , Yun ? . " Aku tau jika ia memang mempunyai istri . Tapi aku tak pernah sekalipun membayangkan bahwa orang yang aku khianati itu adalah Kim Jaejoong , sahabat-ku sendiri .

" Mianhae . Mungkin inilah takdir yang harus kita hadapi . " Aku muak jika kau terus menerus mengucapkan kata itu . Aku bosan mendengar perkataan-mu yang itu-itu saja . Aku ingin kepastian . Aku tak ingin hubungan kita terus begini . Aku hanya menunggu kau melakukan hal yang tak pernah bisa ku-lakukan padamu , meninggalkan-ku .

****Affair****

Jaejoong melirik jam dinding di sudut ruangan . 23.30 . Ia menggenggam handphone yang ada di tangannya , menekan nomor yang sangat dihafalnya . 4 jam yang lalu , ia menyuruh Yunho untuk mengantarkan Junsu pulang . Namun , hingga saat ini suami-nya itu belum juga kembali .

" Yun , kau dimana ? " Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan nada ke-khawatiran-nya .

" Sebentar lagi aku sampai, baby . Tadi , aku menemani Junsu menunggu kakak-nya pulang . Ia lupa tak membawa kunci apartemennya . " Jaejoong hanya menggumam pelan . Setidaknya , rasa ke-khawatiran yang ada di hati-nya sedikit berkurang . Tapi , apakah harus Yunho menemani sahabatnya itu hingga larut malam ? Junsu sudah dewasa , ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri .

" Ne , aku mengerti . Hati-hati , Yun ." Ucapnya lebih seperti bisikan .

**** Affair ****

" Kau darimana saja , su ? " Yoochun menggenggam lengan sang adik , Junsu .

" Apa urusan-mu ? " Jawab Junsu dingin . Ia melepaskan genggaman Yoochun di-tangannya dengan sedikit kasar .

" Su , please , jangan seperti ini . " Yoochun tau pasti kesalahanya dan ia pun tak heran jika Junsu bersikap seperti ini kepadanya .

Junsu terdiam , ia tak tau lagi apa yang harus dikatakanya kali ini . Sebenarnya , ia pun tak ingin bersikap seperti ini terhadap hyung satu-satu-nya . Tapi , ia tak punya pilihan lain .

" Apa—kau membenciku karena aku mencintai-mu, Su ? "

TBC -

Keep or delete yaaa ? Itu semua terserah readeerss :D haha :D

Hehe makasihh yaa yang udah bacaa :D  
Review please , karena satu rieview pun bisa membuat author semangat nulis lanjutannya ehehe :D


	3. Chapter 3

" Apa—kau membenciku karena aku mencintai-mu, Su ? " Junsu membulatkan matanya , ia sama sekali tak mengerti bagaimana kakak kandungnya bisa mengucapkan kata penuh dosa semudah itu ? .

" Hyung , kau tidak mencintaiku . Kau hanya bingung karena kau terlalu menyayangiku . " Ucap Junsu pelan , ia berbalik menghadap hyung satu-satunya itu . Ia menggenggam pelan jari jemari besar milik Yoochun .

" Kau hanya bingung hyung , kau tak pernah mencintaiku . " Ucapnya lagi .

" Aku cukup dewasa untuk mengerti perasaan apa yang kurasakan saat aku berhadapan denganmu . Aku memang sangat menyayangimu . Aku menyayangimu lebih dari sekedar dongsaeng . Aku tau ini egois , aku tau ini sebuah dosa . Dan aku tak pernah menyuruhmu untuk membalas perasaanku , aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam hatiku . " Junsu terdiam , entah mengapa ia juga merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan apa yang Yoochun ucapkan . Membuatnya mengingat hubungannya dengan Yunho , ia juga tau bahwa itu adalah sebuah kesalahan , ia tau itu adalah dosa . Tapi ia tak bisa melawan keegoisannya sendiri . Ia sangat berharap agar ia bisa bersikap seperti Yoochun-hyung-nya . Setidaknya , Yoochun tak memaksa Junsu untuk membalas cintanya .

" Tolong jangan pernah menghindar lagi dariku, Su." Junsu kembali bungkam, ia sama sekali tak tau kata apa yang tepat untuk ia ucapkan . Hingga pelukan Yoochun menyadarkannya ke dunia nyata. Ia memberontak, tapi pelukan Yoochun terlalu kuat mendekapnya.

" Mianhae, tolong lupakan semua ini, berpura-pura-lah ini semua tak pernah terjadi . " Junsu tertegun mendengar suara Yoochun yang terdengar begitu miris. Dan dengan perlahan, ia pun meng-angguk di dalam pelukan hangat hyung-nya sendiri.

*****Affair****

" Good morning, boo . " Kukecup keningnya pelan , dan jari jemariku mengelus lembut rambutnya.

" Emmhh, Yun ? " Ia mengusap matnya pelan, lalu tersenyum saat menatapku.

" Kau tak membuatkan aku sarapan ? Kau ini istri macam apa ? " Ia tertawa kecil mendengar candaanku. Dan aku tersenyum mendengar tawa indahnya . Itu terdengar seperti sebuah melodi indah di telingaku .

" Kau lupa ? Aku tidak bisa berjalan itu KARENAMU, huh ! " Ia memelukku , menyembunyikan pipi merahnya di dadaku. Aku kembali tersenyum melihat kelakuannya. Seandainya aku tak pernah bertemu Junsu . Mungkin semuanya tak akan serumit ini . Tapi, walaupun begitu aku pun tak pernah menyesalinya.

" Yunho-ah . " Ucapnya pelan , aku kembali mengusap rambutnya .

" Ne, baby "

" Aku mau kau berjanji untukku, Yun " ia menatapku dengan mata bulatnya.

" Berjanji ? " Ia mengangguk dengan cepat.

" Berjanjilah, Yun. Berjanjilah kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku. " Aku merasa jantungku berhenti berdetak. Aku tak tau apakah aku bisa menepati janji itu atau tidak.

" Kau tau Jae, aku terlahir dan bertemu denganmu. Dan aku mencintaimu hingga mati. Jadi, tak akan ada alasan bagiku untuk meninggalkanmu." Suatu hari nanti, aku berharap cerita ini akan segera berakhir. Suatu hari nanti saat kegelapan ini menghilang, aku berharap sinar matahari akan mengubah segalanya menjadi lebih baik.

****Affair****

" Su, bangunlah." Aku melihat wajah pucatnya. Aku terdiam sejenak. Aku khawatir mungkin kau akan melihat perasaanku semakin dalam untukmu. Dan aku takut jika jarak diantara kita semakin melebar. Aku menahan nafas sejenak, lalu mengigit bibirku. Aku berdoa agar dia pergi dari sisimu. Walaupun aku tau aku tak akan pernah bisa bersama denganmu.  
Kau tak pernah mengerti perasaanku. Karena itu, akhirnya aku sempat membencimu. Lalu aku berharap musibah akan datang menimpamu. Tetapi sekarang, air mataku mengering. Kucoba bicara denganmu , tapi aku sadar bahwa aku sendirian.

" Saranghaeyo, Su ." Setiap malam , aku akan melihat kembali dan berfikir. Jika aku sudah tau jawabanya, aku kembali menutup mata. Aku bermipi, sebuah mimpi yang tak pernah berujung. Dan aku kembali berdoa, semoga kau akan melihatku nanti.

****Affair****

" Yun, apa kau kerja hari ini ? " Ia terdiam, sedikit berfikir.

" Aku fikir tidak, aku ingin melwati hari ini HANYA bersamamu baby. Hahaha" Ia tertawa, membuatku tersenyum kecil. Aku duduk di sampingnya. Dan ia merangkulku mendekat.

Layar TV itu terus mengeluarkan suara bising. Tapi kami hanya terdiam dalam fikiran masing-masing.

" Jae, aku mencintaimu. Jangan pernah lupakan hal yang satu itu." Ia menggenggam tanganku. Menautkan jari-jemari kita. Aku mengangguk. Dari dulupun, aku tak akan pernah lupa dengan kata kata yang sering kau ucapkan itu.

" Ne, Yun."

" Kita akan bersama selamanya."

" Kita tak bisa bersama selamanya, Yun." Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Aku memang tak pernah percaya dengan kata 'selamanya' . Bagiku, semua yang ada di dunia ini tak akan pernah abadi. Dan suatu saat nanti, mungkin aku pun akan berpisah dengan Yunho. Walaupun, aku sama sekali tak ingin itu terjadi.

" Apa maksudmu, baby ?." Ia menatapku dengan heran.

" Suatu saat nanti, kau atau aku harus meninggalkanmu. Mungkin saja itu karena tuhan yang memisahkan kita. Tapi mungkin juga karena hal lain." Dan aku sama sekali tak siap jika itu benar benar terjadi.

Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum pahit kearahku.

" Ya. aku tau, Jae."

Kami terdiam hingga suara bel pintu membuat kami sedikit terlonjak. Aku berdiri, dan Yunho-pun berdiri. Kami berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Suara bel itu semakin memekakan telingaku. Sepertinya orang itu benar benar tidak sabar. Aku menarik kenop pintu dengan pelan.

" Anyeong , Jaejoong-ah dan Yunho-hyung. Apa aku mengganggu ?"

TBC OR DISCONTINUE ?. Kalau banyak yng review mau di terusin nih :D Maaf ya telat mhehehe :D . Aku janji chap depan bakalan lebih rapih plus lebih panjang. Makasiiihh banget buat yang comment. Buat aku makin semangat :D Minggu depan balesin comment aaahh :D


End file.
